


the light and the heat we generate

by Suicix



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: When Jinyoung touches him, Jaebum feels like he’s being set alight, like there are flames licking at his skin.





	the light and the heat we generate

**Author's Note:**

> hi! recently, i took some quick prompts to get writing some short fic after a time of not being able to write much. the prompts can be found on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/gotsevenses/status/977863005978415105)
> 
> this is the second of five prompts that have been requested, and fills the prompt: jjp - a. fire, flames, or excessive heat

Jaebum never used to think of Jinyoung as fire. He’s always been water, cool and calm and refreshing. That or the sleekest steel, chilling to the touch. Cold blood to Jaebum’s hot, balancing him out. Something that he’s not, something that he’s missing.

Now, though – now that he knows Jinyoung in every single way he ever wants to – Jaebum knows that there are times when Jinyoung’s all heat.

Times like now, when Jaebum’s lying back on the bed, naked, and Jinyoung’s kneeling in the space between his spread thighs, teasing him, hands everywhere other than where Jaebum wants them the most.

When Jinyoung touches him, Jaebum feels like he’s being set alight, like there are flames licking at his skin. The press of his fingertips is as precise as it is scorching: a controlled fire, the light of a candle. Meticulous and deliberate and deft. He knows exactly what he’s doing, and all that Jaebum can do is wait.

Jaebum supposes he should be grateful that they’ve both got their clothes off. Sometimes it takes forever to get to this point, ages and ages of kissing and hands-hardly-wandering before there’s even any skin to touch. Luckily, the clothes came off quickly this time, even if that means that Jaebum’s left looking hungrily at Jinyoung’s body, aching to be able to touch him, dying to have Jinyoung do something to him.

“Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum finds himself saying, because Jinyoung still isn’t touching him, because Jinyoung’s smoothing his fingers down Jaebum’s stomach and kissing his inner thighs but still isn’t paying any attention to his hard, aching cock. “Do something. Touch me.”

“I am,” Jinyoung says plainly, not looking up from Jaebum’s body. “I am touching you.” As if to punctuate his sentence, he pinches Jaebum’s hips with both hands, sudden and sharp.

“You know what I mean.”

“Oh yeah?” Jinyoung glances up. His eyes are fire, just as his hands are, dark like smouldering hot coals. “What do you want? I could use my mouth, could ride you. Could open you up and fuck you.”

Jaebum swallows hard; he can see Jinyoung watching his throat working as he does. It all sounds far too appealing.

“Anything,” Jaebum says eventually. “Whatever you want, just – touch me. Please.”

Jinyoung smiles, slow. The kind of smile that barely reaches his eyes and yet still makes them crinkle ever so slightly.

“If you insist,” he says, and he wraps a hand around Jaebum’s dick.

The contact’s so welcome that Jaebum actually gasps at just that, at the mere weight of Jinyoung’s hand on him. He thrusts his hips up a little, desperate for it, and Jinyoung just tightens his grip at the base of Jaebum’s cock, like he wants Jaebum to keep still.

“Let me.” Jinyoung’s voice is firm, just as firm as his hand. He starts to stroke, long and slow, drawing it out. With every jerk, his hand drags all the way from the base to the tip, Jaebum’s cock engulfed in the heat of Jinyoung’s palm.

Now that he’s being touched, Jaebum can’t even care how slowly Jinyoung’s going. He’ll take anything. He just relaxes against the pillows, letting the flames take over, letting that fire spread. Letting Jinyoung have all of him, again and again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone!! you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, and on twitter @gotsevenses


End file.
